This project has as its primary goal the development of appropriate treatment programs for individuals convicted of Driving While Intoxicated (DWI), when an abnormal drinking pattern is evident. The project is designed to complement efforts already initiated under Project C.R.A.S.H. (Counter Measures Related to Alcohol Safety on the Highways), a Dept. of Transportation ASAP Program administered in Vermont by the State Dept. of Mental Health (Contract No. FH-11-7543). As a result of this project, professional counselors will be trained to specialize in alcohol related problems, and placed in each of six community mental health agencies. A further result will be the mobilization of existing resources within these six communities which can be brought to bear on alcohol related problems. The project will be carefully keyed in to state planning efforts related to the Hughes Bill (P.L. 91-616).